The Sign On Her Heart Read: 'Handle With Care'
by Boop-de-Doop
Summary: Carey's friend comes to stay for awhile. She brings along her immature 15 year old son, Billy, and her sweet, fun loving daughter, Alyssa, who Zack and Cody both fall for. But for some reason, Billy doesn't like Cody very much and he tries to get Zack in
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah. Here's my new TSL story...my other one is still in-progress, I'm just running out of ideas for where it's headed. But with this one, I've got plenty ! I hope you like it !

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"Hey Maddie," Zack said, flashing her an adorable smile as he came home from school on a Friday afternoon. Maddie just rolled her eyes. "It's spring break! Finally! Now I can spend all my beloved time with you!" Maddie sighed heavily. "Can I have a pack of gum?"

Maddie handed him the gum and gave him his change. Zack opened his mouth again to say something, but his mother Carey cut him off.

"Oh good, Zack, I'm glad I found you- wait, where's Cody?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, exactly. I do know that he had to stay at school late for some _student council meeting_," he replied and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well when he gets home, can both of you come see me upstairs? I need to talk to you two," Carey said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" Zack cried.

"Do _what_?" she asked, dryly.

Zack realized she had no clue about the fact that he broke towel holder in the bathroom. "Uhh...nevermind," he said and walked quickly to the elevator.

"You know I'll find out sooner or later!" Carey yelled after him. Then she strode off to the cabaret room to practice her number with the new band.

* * *

The door opened and Cody walked in. 

"Hi, Cody, good I'm glad you're back," Carey said. "Zack get in here!" Zack came out of his room and plopped down on the couch next to Cody. "Okay," Carey started. "So first of all, Zack I know you broke the towel holder, but Arwin agreed to fix it. Luckily." Zack made a face, then she continued. "So anyway, my old friend from high school is coming to visit for a while, so she'll be staying here."

"Okay," Zack and Cody chorused.

"I want both of you to be on your best behavior and show her what good kids you both are," she told them.

"Yepp," Zack sighed.

"Okay, Mom," Cody replied.

"Good. She'll be here tomorrow morning, pretty early, too, so get to bed early tonight. Arwin told me he'd babysit for you while I'm at my show." Carey got up to go make dinner while she made the twins clean there room.

"I'm not cleaning your side of the room again, Zack," Cody told him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. This weekends gonna be boring," he said. "I mean, think about it. Mom's old friend from high school is coming over, so they're gonna be all happy talking about the 'good ol' days' and what are we gonna do when we have to be good?"

"I don't know, maybe there stories will be fun to listen to!" Cody replied.

"We really aren't related," Zack said gloomily.

* * *

"Okay, guys! Get up!" Carey shouted as she pushed open the door to their bedroom. "Rise and shine, sleepyheads." 

Cody groaned as he sat up and Zack just rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Cody, please wake your brother up," his mom said, shutting the door behind her.

Cody crawled out of bed and jumped over onto Zack's. He jumped up and down screaming, "GET UP, GET UP!"

"AHHHHH!" Zack screamed as he shot up from the mattress. Cody started laughing hysterically, until Zack tripped him then pushed his face into the covers, sitting atop his back yelling, "LOSER!"

"Boys!" Carey yelled, coming into the room. "BOYS!" she yelled again when neither of the two made any acknowledgment of her. They both stopped immediately. "Stop fighting and get ready, she'll be here soon!"

Cody jumped in the shower, while Zack quickly threw on some clothes and ran his fingers through his hair, his way of using a brush.

_Ding-dong--_

The doorbell rang and Carey sprang for the door to answer it.

"Carey!"

"Vicky!" Carey cried and enveloped her old friend in a hug. "Oh my, you look great!" she said, stepping back and taking a look at her long-time pal.

"You, too! And to think that you had _twins_!" Vicky responded. "Where are they, by the way?"

"Well, here's Zack," Carey said, gesturing toward him. "But Cody's still in the shower." Vicky ran up to Zack and gave him a quick squeeze.

"You look so much like your mother!" she said, warmly.

"Thanks, I guess!" Zack smiled.

"Carey, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but my two kids were supposed to be with their father this weekend, but he cancelled since he's on _a month long business trip to China_! China!" she laughed.

"Oh, no problem at all, they can hang out with Zack and Cody. Where are they?"

"Right here," Vicky said as a girl about the twins' age came walking in, followed by a boy slightly older. "This is Alyssa. She's 13," she told them, as Alyssa waved. "And here is my son, Billy. He's 15."

Zack studied the girl carefully. She was, to him, absolutely gorgeous! Her hair was light brown with chunky blonde hightlights, with a little bit of side bangs on the left of her face, slightly covering her eye. She wasn't extremely skinny, but she wasn't considered heavy either - she was just perfect. Either way, Zack thought she was perfect anyhow.

"Why don't you kids sit down and get to know each other while I go help your mom grab some stuff out of the car and show her around the hotel?" Carey suggested. They all nodded and Alyssa and Billy sat down on the couch next to each other, then Zack came up and sat next to Alyssa. "We'll be back in a little while. Have fun and be good!" Then they left, laughing.

"So...Hi, I'm Zack," Zack said, flashing Alyssa a smile.

"Hi," Billy and Alyssa responded at the same time. Zack actually became aware that Billy was there now.

"So, where are you from?" Zack asked, making casual conversation.

"California," Alyssa responded with a sigh. She was feeling a little homesick already.

"We had a long flight," Billy informed him.

Zack nodded. "So..." Silence; awkward silence.

The bathroom door opened and Cody came out with a towel around his waist and his long hair wet and sticking to the sides of his face. Everyone turned to look at him. He froze and stared blankly at all of them with wide eyes.

"Uh...hello," he said, nonchalantly. "Don't mind me..." he said quickly then sped off to his room, closing the door swiftly behind him.

Alyssa smiled with a little laughter. "Was that your brother?" she asked.

Zack shook his head. "No, we just happen to look alike."

"Whoa," Billy said randomly. "You've got the new XBOX 360?"

"Yeah, wanna play it?" Zack asked. Billy's smile grew and he nodded. The boys began playing Grand Theft Auto and Alyssa sat there, bored out of her mind, wondering where the other boy had went. She got up quietly, without the slightest peep, going completely unnoticed by the boys. Zack didn't even notice as he was trying to impress her with his _mad skills._

She gently knocked on the door she saw Cody run into. The door opened almost instantly.

"Uhh...hi," she said, surprised the door opened that fast.

"Sorry, I was just about to come out," Cody responded, "but you can come in if you want." He moved out of the way so Alyssa could enter. She did and he gently closed the door behind her. "I'm Cody," he said, putting out his hand for her to shake it. She smiled and did so.

"Alyssa," she said smoothly.

Cody felt the same way Zack had about her. He thought she was absolutely beautiful. The way her straightened hair partially covered her left eye made him weak in the knees. It was just then that he had finally gotten a good look at her. She wasn't tall, in fact she was rather short. But then again, so was he; yet, she was shorter than him.

"So...where are you from?" he asked, shyly.

"Well, I live with my mom...you see, my parents are divorced, butmy brother and Igo with my dad every once in a while since we live far away from him...we live in Los Angeles with my mom and my dad lives in West Virgina, so then we only get to see him on holidays and over summer break..and...oh, sorry I'm babbling," she said and blushed.

"No, it's okay," he replied. "I like to hear you babble," he said dreamily. Alyssa blushed again, this time smiling. Finally coming back to earth, Cody spoke again. "My parents are divorced, too. Except my dad is in a rock band and travels the country on a huge tour bus!"

"That's so cool!" Alyssa replied. "I wish my dad had a cool job like that. Mine's just this big-shot president for a company that sells _toothepaste._" They both giggled nervously.

_Wow is she pretty or what?_ Cody thought.

_Oh my God; he's so cute!_ Alyssa thought as well.

* * *

It started to get late and Carey and Vicky had arrived back a short time later. The kids listened to them tell stories about when they were younger and fun times that their mothers remembered together. The whole time, Cody and Alyssa both kept sneaking glances at each other. Zack kept sneaking glances at Alyssa and kept wondering why she was always staring at Cody. Billy noticed it all: Zack and Cody both liked Alyssa, Alyssa liked Cody, and Billy liked Zack better than Cody (as a _friend_). Things were getting pretty interesting around there. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all liked the first chapter! Plenty of ideas headed for this one! Please don't forget to review it and let me know what you think because if I don't get at least a couple of reviews, I won't update my stories ! Thanks :)

* * *

**

Chapter 2

After the kids heard many stories from their mothers' 'younger days', they all went to the Tipton Restaurant for dinner. Everyone had to change and put on slightly fancier clothes, since the restaurant was so elegant. The mothers' got ready first, so they could head downstairs and get the reservations ready so the kids wouldn't have to wait impatiently. Tonight was also Carey's night to perform, but that was later on.

"Meet us down in 20 minutes so you can all finish getting ready," Vicky told Billy, Zack, and Cody. Alyssa was still getting ready in the bathroom. They all nodded and with that Carey and Vicky left.

Cody headed to his room to finish fixing up his hair; he wanted to look nice for Alyssa. He was wearing nice black pants with a collared, button-down baby blue shirt. He loved his new, long haired look and felt more confident that Alyssa might like him.

Meanwhile, Billy turned his attention to Zack and in a whisper said, "Look Zack, I know you like my sister."

"Y-you do?" Zack asked, surprised. This guy learned things quick.

"Yeah, and so does your brother." He scanned the room quickly to make sure Cody nor Alyssa were coming back in. "But I've got a plan for you to win her over." Zack seemed surprised yet excited. It was obvious that Billy liked Zack better than Cody - why else would he be trying to fix his younger sister up with him. "My sister always listens to me; after all, I do know what's best for her. If I tell her that you're a real nice guy and that I like you a lot, then she'll definitely consider you."

Billy was the type of guy who always liked to instigate trouble. Sure, he was 15 and supposed to be mature, but he was far from it. He knew his sister was going to cause commotion between Zack and Cody, and he wanted to make sure the tension would be stronger with his help. All he cared was that it was his source of entertainment while they stayed. The only person who he forgot to consider was his sister. He had no idea whether or not he'd hurt her, and technically, he didn't care. Some big brother he was.

Alyssa emerged back into the living room and Billy and Zack quickly shut up. They just stared at her blankly.

"What? Why are you looking at me?" she asked, then shrugged her shoulders and entered Cody's room. "Hey Cody," she said softly.

"H-hi," he responded nervously, keeping his attention focused on the mirror.

"You look nice," she said smiling at his back. He then turned to face her and was amazed by what he saw. She was dressed in a semi-formal black dress, which had halter top straps and little diamond studs heading down the chest. It was frilly at the bottom, and not to long or too short; just perfect. She blushed when Cody accidently dropped his jaw in awe at how good she looked.

"Wow," he said dreamily. "You look...gorgeous..." When he finally understood the words that came out of his mouth, he was slightly embarassed.

"Thanks," she giggled nervously.

"Yo, come on, you guys," Zack yelled from the living room. "How _long_ does it take you to get ready Cody?"

Cody rolled his eyes. He knew his brother was trying to embarass him.

"Come on," he said to Alyssa, who followed him out of the room and out to the living room where Zack and Billy stood waiting.

"Finally," Billy huffed, eyeing Cody coldly. Alyssa could sense some tension there.

"Billy, shut up," she said quickly. He just looked at her and she turned her head to smile at Cody.

_Great,_ Zack thought. _She likes Cody. Now how am I gonna win her over? How can she **possibly **like him better than me?_

_I think she likes me! _Cody thought happily. _She even defended me against her brother!_

"Well, are we gonna leave or what?" Billy huffed again.

Alyssa glared at him. "God, Billy. You can't be more of a jerk, can you?"

"W-wha?" Billy was surprised to hear that from his sister.

"Just shut up already! We're going now, and try not to make it so obvious that you're trying to keep me away from Cody, probably from another one of your odd reasons." Everyone was surprised to hear the sudden outburst being spoken from Alyssa's sweet lips. They all just stood there, in shock. She picked up her purse off the couch and swung open the front door. "Are you coming, or not?"

They all sped up their pace and quickly followed. Cody caught up with her whilst Zack and Billy lay low behind.

"She definitely likes _Cody_," Zack informed Billy.

"Like I couldn't tell," he remarked snobbily back. "Don't worry, I'll work something out."

They all finally arrived at the restuarant. "Hey, kids! Over here!" Vicky called out with her loud mouth and lingering voice. They paraded over to the table and gathered around it in their seats. Cody sat down next to his mother and as Alyssa tried to get the seat next to him, Billy quickly stuck his butt in it.

"I was _going_ to sit there," Alyssa said. Billy just shrugged his shoulders and turned away. An agrivated Alyssa just took the seat between him and Zack.

Zack flashed her his best smile. She stared at him blankly and turned her head, directed to across the table where Cody sat. When their eyes met, she gave him the warm smile, not Zack.

* * *

"Wow, dinner was really good," Alyssa stated once they were all back in the Martins' suite. "Thank you for letting us stay, Ms. Martin." 

"Oh, anytime sweetie. And you can call me Carey."

It was starting to get late, and the group organized a sleeping situation to fit everyone comfortably and properly where they should be. Zack and Cody kept their normal rooms, and Billy joined them, only on a blow-up mattress on the floor. Carey agreed to take the couch, allowing Alyssa and Vicky to share her double bed. But Vicky and Carey wanted to stay up late doing some old-time catching up, so Vicky gave the full double bed to Alyssa and said that she'd sleep on the reclining couch. The kids changed into their pajamas and got ready to watch a movie as Carey and Vicky were finishing up their make-up for their night out. Carey had a show to do and Vicky was going to watch it. Then afterwards, they were going to hit the streets of Boston and party hardy like they did in their twenties.

They gave the group their small lecture about keeping the doors locked and not staying up too late and behaving well; then they were off for their night of adventure.

"What movie should we watch?" Cody asked.

"I'm thinking horror," Zack announced.

"No!" Cody and Alyssa both said at the same time.

"Yeah," Billy said. "Horror."

Cody groaned. "Do we _have to_? I get creeped out really easy..."

"That's your problem. Deal with it; suck it up and be a man," Billy said taking an extreme tone of rudness. Cody turned a deep shade of red.

"Billy, leave him alone!" Alyssa complained, sticking up for Cody yet again. "I'm not watching a horror movie either."

"Well too bad, we are," Billy argued.

"You know what? Fine! Cody and I will watch a movie in _my_ room!" she announced, pretending to sound agrivated, but on the inside she was dancing for joy. _Finally I get to be alone with Cody!_ Alyssa grabbed Cody's hand and pulled him into the room, then closed the door behind her.

Billy was _not_ expecting the argument to go that way. "Smooth," Zack said. "So that's your great plan? Get her to be alone with Cody?"

"Well, I was _thinking_ she'd be scared and if I pushed her by you, she'd cling to you..."

"**Well-** apparently you were wrong!" Zack said boldly. "Nice job!" (sarcasm) "Whatever, let's just watch the movie," he added.

* * *

"So what do you wanna watch?" Alyssa asked Cody sweetly. 

Cody's heart was beating nervously. He finally got to be alone with Alyssa for at least 2 hours! In a dark room with nothing but the TV on! But he was so nervous and fidgety, he felt like he couldn't handle it any longer. "Uhh...it..doesn't matter."

Alyssa flipped the TV to some channel that was already playing a movie. "Hm..Beethoven?" she asked.

"Mmhmm," Cody nodded. He felt like his throat was closing up and he started sweating. He reached over his shoulder to grab something but- it wasn't there! Cody left his blankie in the living room with Billy and Zack. Just when he needed it the most, he felt the most foolish getting it. What kind of _man_ would he be if he said he needed his 'blankie'?

They both sat down on the bed, their backs to the headboard, facing the television. Neither of them turned their heads left or right. They were both extremely nervous, just to be in each other's presence.


End file.
